the_half_breed_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cambion
"We are the offspring of Demons and we fight for hour freedom: our parents see us either as abominations or tools and I will not stand for this" - Ash explaining what Cambions are. A Cambion is the offspring of a Demon and a human and is considered by many one of the most powerful creatures in the world, capable to defeat his parents with ease. Cambions are viewed by their parents as either tools to use or as a sacrilegie of their purity and for this reason many Cambions are now rogue or part of an organisation known as the Destroyers. Angels despise Cambions almost as much as they despise Nephilims and they will kill any of them on sight. Characteristics Cambions look just like humans, however, when they use their powers, they grow fangs and claws; also, when they use their magic, their body is surrounded by a dark mist, which makes them even more terrifying. Cambions are also described as creatures with a dark side, since they are sired by evil creatures, however they are capable to learn how to control these traits and use them against only their foes. Giving birth to a Cambion can be really traumatic, because their demonic powers can kill the mother, however, if the mother is protected with healing spells, she will survive the birth. The child can also manifest already some powers and as such he could unwilling unleash them while he is still growing, greately injuring the mother. Once a Cambion is born, his powers will start to manifest in a destructive way: either the Cambion will start to corrupt the world around himself or he will start to generate Hellfire. To prevent it on younglings are put special bracelets that prevent them to use their full powers, so that they can master them over time. The powers of a Cambion can be very different: a Cambion sired by a Greater Demon will be increadibly powerful, while other Cambions will be weaker, yet more powerful than their demonic parent. Cambions powers can also go up if they enter into their state of Blood Rage, which empowers all their abilities about 10 times, making them even more powerful. Types of Cambions *Archcambion (sired by Archdemon) *Heretic (sired by Hell Knight) *Warlock (sired by Demon and Human Witch) *Lilin (sired by Lilim) *Dux of Hell (Sired by Emperor/ Empress of Hell) Known Cambions Ash.jpg|Ash (Dux of Hell) Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian Malik.jpg|Malik (Heretic) Dracula.jpg|Dracula (Heretic Vampire Hybrid) Tarquin.jpg|Tarquin Gregor.jpg|Gregor Xena.png|Xena (Storm Lilin) Morgana.png|Morgana (Warlock Fairy Hybrid) *Ash (Dux of Hell) *Sebastian *Malik (Heretic) *Dracula (Heretic Vampire Hybrid) *Tarquin *Goliath (Arch Cambion/ Son of Diablo) *Gregor *Xena (Storm Lilin) *Morgana (Warlock Fairy Hybrid) *Damon (Arch Cambion) Powers and Abilities Cambions have the same powers of their demonic parent, but to a higher degree, making them very powerful and capable to fight against foes as powerful as Nephilims and Wesens. * Blood Rage -''' Cambions have the evil blood of Demons inside themselves and as such they can use it to enter into a state called Blood Rage, which empowers all their abilities about 10 times. This allows Cambions to reach a higher level and they can now fight against foes that would normally best them, showing a higher level of power. * 'Demonic Magic -' Cambions inherited their parents magic and as such many of them are capable to conjure powerful magical attacks and dark demonic rituals that they can use to summon Demons or to empower themselves; Cambions also use their magic to create a Demonic Ground, which is capable to empower a Cambion most destructive traits, making the Cambion even more dangerous. * 'Evil Manipulation -' Cambions inherited their parents evil nature and even if they have learned how to channel it and not succumb it, they are still capable to manipulate it so that they will be able to convince others to join their cause. Cambions also use this ability to fight against Demons and even Angels, since they have commited many murders when they executed Nephilims. ** 'Evil Empowerment -' Cambions are able to use their evil action to empower themselves, allowing them to achieve a higher level of power that makes them very dangerous. Cambions also use this ability when they are fighting against foes and they activate this ability, empowering themselves with their evil actions, however they must be careful, because if they use too much Evil, it can consume them completely. ** 'Malefic Force Manipulation -' Cambions are also capable to control the energy formed by Evil actions, allowing them to become more powerful than before, making them very dangerous. * 'Shapeshifting -' Cambions are capable to shapeshift and turn into a more bestial version of themselves, producing horns, tail and claws, allowing them to fight their foes with natural weaponary. Nephalems can also obtain other shapeshifting powers, depending on how much powerful they are. * 'Elementukinesis -' Cambions have a certain level of control over a few elements and they can use them to defeat many foes. ** 'Pyrokinesis (Hellfire) -' All Cambions have a level of control over Hellfire, the fire that flows through the Underworld, and they can use it to burn their foes, especially angelic ones. * 'Demonic Manipulation -' As the children of Demons, Cambions are described by many as very powerful beings that are capable to influence and even force Demons against their will, showing to be very dangerous, since more powerful they are, greater will be the control they have over their uncles and aunts. Depending on how much powerful they are, Cambions are capable to manipulate a certain level of creatures. ** '''Demonic Banishment '- '''Cambions can banish Demons back into their realms, greately weaking them in the process. An Abyssal Cambion is capable to use these powers even against entities as strong as Abyssal Demons. ** '''Demonic Control -' Cambions can control the body of Demons weaker than them, forcing their foes to act against their will and to do things that they would not do. They gain full control over every single action that the controlled Demon commit. ** 'Demonic Possession -' Not only the y can control, but Cambions can also posses the body of weaker Demons and use it like if it was their own. They can also jump into multiple bodies consecutively with little to no discomfort, showing a very easy adaptability. * 'Demon Blood -' The blood of a Demon has great poisonus effects and it will kill or greately weaken a Nephilim, depending on how much powerful he is. Weaknesses Harming, Weaking, Banishing and Trapping Beings *'Lower Demons/ Angels -' Any Cambion is capable to best lower Angels and Demons, since even the weakest one of them are as powerful as they are: however beings of this level of power can harm them, unless they are too powerful. *'Monsters -' Cambions are capable to overwhelm any Monster weaker than an Elder one, however Cambions sired by Lower Demons can still best them. Items *'Mortality -' As powerful as they are, Cambions are still half mortal and until they reach the age of 18 they still have human weaknesses. Even when they are completely mature, Cambions can still be affected by some abilities in a better way than their Demonic parent. *'Magical Weaponary -' Cambions can be harmed by common magical weaponaries, however they are capable to survive many of them, since their bodies are very resistant and as such only some weapons are capable to harm them. *'Holy Ground -' A common Cambion can walk on holy ground, however the sacred magic in the place will greately weaken him, causing the Cambion to become less powerful and losing certain powers. *'Holy Items -' Items that are empowered by Holy Magic are capable to greately affect Cambions and they are capable to defeat them with these items. The Winged has forged many Holy Weapons to use against the Cambions, hoping to gain the upper hand in the conflict. Killing or Destroying Beings *'Nephilims -' Many Nephilims are capable to best many Cambions, since Third Sphere Angels are more powerful than Lower Demons and so happens for Cambions and Nephilims. However Cambions sired by Greater Demons can only be defeated by Nephilims sired by Higher Angels. *'Primordial Species -' Beings like Archangels, Abyssal Demons, Outer Gods, Necro Reapers, Apocalypse Horsemen, Protogenoi, Elemetal Emperors, Chronologistes and Monarches are capable to defeat any Cambion except those that reach at least a level of Omnipotence. *'Primordial Beings -' The first beings that created everything are capable to defeat any Cambion with ease and erase it from existance. *'Shades -' Shades are capable to defeat any Cambion weaker than those sired by Abyssal Demons, the only ones capable to defeat them, but it would still be a hard fight. *'Nephalems -' As the hybrids between Angels and Demons, Nephalems are much more powerful than Cambions and one sired by an Archangel/ Abyssal Demon would be as powerful as two/ three Arch Nephilims/ Abyssal Demons. Items *'Vice of Cain -' Cain's personal weapon is capable to kill any Cambion if it is empowered by the Mark. *'Primordial Species Weaponary -' Weapons as powerful as those used by Primordial Species are capable to kill any Cambion. * 'Sword of Eden -' The Sword of Eden is one of the most powerful weapon in the Universe and it can wipe out from the existance even a Primordial Being that was weaken by the Spear of Longinus. This blade is capable to wipe out from existance anything and as such Cambions do not stand a chance against it. * 'Spear ol Longinus -' This spear was crafted by Jesus Christ and empowered by Anu and as such it can easily kill and weaken Cambion, since it is capable to kill and leave into a dimished state even a Primordial Being. No Cambion is strong enough to survive this weapon, since it can kill everything weaker than a Primordial Being, included Universe' Personications, Primordial Enitities and Messiahs. Category:The Half Breed Chronicles Category:Cambions Category:Demons Category:Half Breeds Category:Half Human